


The Island

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Kong Skull Island - Freeform, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: I started this last summer and fell in love with Tom Hiddlestone in King Kong Skull Island. My female character is based loosely on Brie Larson's character.





	The Island

It had been a long, hard day and she was exhausted but wired. Laying on her bed, she restlessly tossed and turned trying to switch off and watch a movie. Nothing seemed to be helping her unwind. Running flat out on the treadmill for an hour in the gym just left her pumped full of adrenaline. A long hot shower usually helped to release the tension, but not tonight. Laid here in bed, she was still on edge and unable to relax. Finding her own quarters claustrophobic, she decided to head on through to the ship's kitchen to grab some beers. Something to take the edge off. Hopefully no one else was there. For all she hated being on her own, she wasn't sure she could put up with company either. 

Over the last few months this ship had become a second home. When she accepted the job, little was known about the island. Having only recently been discovered, it was believed to be untouched by man. She was unable to turn down the opportunity to be the first person to report to the world on a never before seen landscape. They'd arrived a few days ago and the ship was unable to reach the mainland. Their small expedition group headed out to the island by helicopter while using the ship as their base. It didn't take long for them to discover the solitary tribe who called the island home. But nothing could have prepared them for what they would discover also lived on the island. Gigantic monsters that until recently she would have sworn only lived in the wildest imaginations. Yet she saw them first hand with her own eyes. Today, they were brought face to face with the creature most revered by the island’s inhabitants, the gigantic ape they called Kong. 

Wandering into the communal kitchen area, she found Captain James Conrad stood gazing out of the window. His expression looked as strained as she imagined her own to be. He didn't turn his head to look at her initially, too engrossed in whatever had caught his attention.

Conrad was an English former RAF Captain hired as a tracker to guide the expedition. It took her time to warm to him. She'd met too many former military men who still thought they were in the forces and could order around women like her. She saw no reason why he was any different. No one, including the Captain himself, understood why a tracker of his caliber was needed and suspicions began to grow that he wasn't who he said he was. Initially, she thought he was cold and aloof. Although after spending time together on the journey, she quickly came to realise he was quiet and guarded. Once he was able to let his barriers down, she quickly saw him for the kind and thoughtful gentleman he was.

Without saying a word, she opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of beer, before opening them and sliding one across the counter towards him. He glanced at the bottle, then at her stood across the kitchen from him and smiled. 

‘Cheers’ he said, raising the bottle up, before taking a long swig. ‘I honestly thought this place couldn't get any stranger’ He sighed. 

She laughed ‘Until we met the 25 foot ape you mean?!’

Taking another sip of beer, he shook his head ‘I just don't understand how all of this has been hidden from the rest of the world for so long’. 

‘Perhaps it never was’ she replied ‘All those crazy people with stories of sea monsters and dragons were telling the truth after all. What's to say that's not what happens to us? What if everyone thinks we're crazy?’

‘You and I will know’ he said with a sincere smile. ‘Come and see this’

He gestured her towards him. As she stood by his side, she looked out of the window to see an aurora of green light dancing across the sky. The It was the one of the most beautiful, break taking sights she'd ever laid eyes on.

‘It's beautiful isn't it?’ he whispered, putting his hand on her back as he guided her closer to the window. 

‘Amazing’ She gasped. ‘How's that possible?’

The Captain laughed ‘I don't know how anything is possible here!’

They continued gazing out of the window, watching the light as it travelled along the dark sky. As they both drank in a comfortable silence, she felt the warmth from the alcohol soothing over her. Finally, she began to feel relaxed. She looked up at him as he stood beside her, his hand still lingering on her back. His eyes never left the scene outside the window, his expression one of wonder. In all their time on the island, he'd never seemed phased by any of the creatures. Yet he appeared completely in awe of the aurora.

They stood so close they were almost touching. His dark hair was slicked back from his face. His shirt clung tight across his back and chest and she slowly began to appreciate just how broad his shoulders were, how the sleeves of his shirt showed the tight muscles of his arms. Swallowing hard, she began to feel a familiar urge growing inside her. She was feeling things she hadn't allowed herself to for a long time. Stood here beside this tall, handsome man she realised what she needed to break through the tension from the day. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw him looking across at her. It was only a quick glance, before his eyes darted back to the view outside. Noticing his cheeks flush and a sly smile on his lips, she began to wonder if he was having similar thoughts to hers. Acutely aware she was dressed only in a tight fitted vest and short denim cut offs, she began to feel somewhat exposed. Although she enjoyed the idea of him watching her.

‘Do you want another drink?’ he whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his warm breath against her skin. It sent a shiver along her body. She simply nodded, unable to bring herself to look at his face.

As he left her side and headed toward the fridge, she suddenly missed the warmth of his body beside her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. 

‘Cold? ‘He asked, picking up a jacket left abandoned on one of the tables. 

Returning to her side with both drinks, he began to drape the jacket over her shoulders. The tips of his fingers brushed delicately against the back of her neck. The subtlest of touches, although lingering just slightly too long to be accidental. She glanced at him and his eyes met hers. A gentle smile spread across his face and he raised his eyebrows as if asking a silent question. Moving her body even closer to his, she brought herself up onto her tiptoes and her face so close to his. She could feel his breath against her, and was sure his heart was pounding in his chest. Although perhaps it was her own. He closed the distance between them and brought his lips gently against hers. There was the briefest of pauses where neither of them moved for a second, unsure of how to proceed. She moved her lips against his, drawing him into a kiss. Tentatively, he wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her in closer towards him.

“Conrad!” A voice came shouting down the corridor. “Conrad, you in there?”

Instinctively, both of them lept away from one another before they were spotted. Seconds later, one of the crew came bundling into the kitchen.

“There you are!” He exclaimed on seeing Conrad “The boss has been looking for you everywhere Captain, you need to come and see this!”

The Capitan hesitated for a few moments beside her, reluctant to shatter the magic of the moment they'd shared. 

“C’mon! You need to see this now!” the crew member urged. 

Rolling his eyes and glancing over at her with an apologetic look, Conrad slowly followed behind the crew member. She smiled sadly at him. When they left the room, she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. After the briefest of encounters, she suddenly found herself alone, staring out over the aurora.

Gathering her thoughts, she quickly realised how silly they had both been. Where did she think their brief kiss would lead? To a hurried fumble in the dark, before they both went their separate ways and spent the remainder of their time on the island through awkward exchanges. It was probably for the best they'd been sent their separate ways. Taking another drink with her, she reluctantly returned to her quarters, hoping for some much needed rest. 

Lying alone once more in bed, her thoughts returned to the Captain. The softness of his lips as they delicately brushed against her own. The warmth of his breath against her cheek. The way his delicately lingering touch caused electricity to dance across her skin. Her heart began to race in her chest at the excitement of reliving those all too brief moments. Wondering to herself what might have happened if they hadn't been so quickly disturbed, she let her imagination run wild. The image of him laying over her, his body pressed against her own. His lips moving softly and delicately with hers in a kiss. His hand brushing against her face while hers ran through his hair, lightly tugging on it. Her hands trailing along the back of his neck and across his broad shoulders, dragging her fingernails over his lythe muscles. His lips traveling along the skin of her neck, moving to the strap of her vest and using his teeth to glide it down along her shoulder. 

It was only after a few moments of losing herself in her thoughts that she realised she'd allowed her own hands to wander over her own skin. Tracing the ground she secretly wished his hands were here to caress. Slipping her hand under her shorts and panties, she began touching herself. Already turned on from from the visions of him, she pooled up some of the wetness from herself and painfully slowly began to drag her finger along her clit, tracing delicate circles around the sensitive spot. Closing her eyes as she signed, her thoughts returned to Conrad again. How his lips would feel brushing against her hard nipples. She imaged his tongue drawing circles around them, flicking over and over them, making her ache with need. 

As she grew increasingly turned on, she refused to bring herself to the point to release just yet. Instead, she forced herself to move her fingers as slowly as physically possible, making her touch impossibly featherlight. The sensation continued to build and burning inside her, but she is determined to make this last. Knowing full well, the longer the build up, the harder and longer she would come.

Returning her thoughts to him again, she pictured them together, totally naked. She saw herself running her fingers over his tight muscles, nipping and biting him before soothing his skin with soft kisses. She imaged what it would feel like, riding his cock. Rocking her hips back and forth, while his thumb gently teased her clit, pushing her toward the edge without ever letting her completely lose control. Just like she was doing to herself. In her mind, she saw him looking up at her with a look of complete lust and desire while she dragged her nails along the tight skin of his stomach. 

A soft gasp fell from her lips. She was so close. Yet she still wasn't about to let herself go. Purposely, she slowed her hand even more. Sliding her finger briefly it to her cunt to get more lubrication before tracing even slower, softer circles around her clit. It was so hard, it ached. Desperate for relief. 

Once again, her thoughts returned to the Captain. Imaging his head between her thighs, planting delicate little kisses along her sensitive skin. His mouth getting increasingly closer to her core, breathing hot air against her. Using his fingers to delicately spread her slick folds, before slowing gliding his tongue into her. She moaned, replicating the action with her own finger. She imagined him gliding his tongue over her clit in slow, purposeful circles. Refusing to increase his pace despite her desperate pleading. 

‘Please’ she whimpered out loud in the darkness of her own quarters. 

Her fingers continued their painfully slow rhythm, although she knew it wouldn't be long now. Her pleasure was growing too strong. Each time she dragged her finger over her clit it caused the tiniest of spams within her, threatening to release her orgasm with each one. Finally the pleasure grew too much for her to hold back. As her fingers touched the sensitive spot, her orgasm came over her, suffocating her like an avalanche. Deep inside her, she could feel her cunt clench and release in spasms, each one causing another wave of ecstacy to come crashing over her. A feeling of warmth began to grow within her, the sweet soft feeling of relief cascading out across her body from her cunt. All the while her eye lids fluttered, her vision white as her eyes rolled back. Not that it mattered. All she could see was him. The vision of him in her mind. In her imagination it was him who had reduced her to this writhing, whimpering mess. Him who caused this explosion of never ending pleasure inside her.

Finally she slowed her down to a stop, as she lay panting on her bed. Between her thighs stir throbbed. She was finally sated, but inside her she still felt tiny convulsions, sending aftershocks of pleasure through her. 

What was she thinking? She planted her palm across her face and suddenly felt embarrassed about how carried away she'd gotten. All over her colleague. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him after this. Had he really hoped for the same conclusion to their brief kiss that she did? As her mind ran away with itself, the familiar contented afterglow washed over her and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Even her racing thoughts weren't enough to fight off sleep. 

The gentle knock at the door failed to wake her from her slumber. 

“Morgan” Conrad's voice whispered through the door. Even if she heard it, to her it was only in her dreams.


End file.
